Cladding and cover elements made from plastic are used for the outer contour of modern designs of high-speed rail vehicles, with the form of said elements, especially if they are arranged in the front area of the cab, being predetermined by the aerodynamics, but also by the design. On the side walls of the front side, especially in the area of the front end, these cladding and cover elements are taken down close to the terrain in the form of an apron. These cover elements, also referred to as front aprons, are attached by a support apparatus to the base of the rail vehicle body. The base of the rail vehicle body is referred to for short as the shell below.
A rail vehicle with a mid-buffer coupling is known from DE 44 45 182 C1 in which front aprons are attached to the cab of the vehicle in the front area to the side by an articulated joint in each case. The articulated hinge is arranged at an end of the apron facing away from the front end. When the coupling block executes a lateral hinging movement as the vehicle is negotiating a curve these aprons are folded laterally outwards so that space is left for the hinging movement of the coupling block. When the coupling block assumes its central position again when the vehicle is traveling in a straight line, springs ensure that the hinge springs back again so that the outer contour of the vehicle profile is closed off flush again.
To an increasing degree however plastic is not only used for cover elements but also for manufacturing the shell. The cab of a modern rail vehicle can be manufactured in its entirety as a self-supporting plastic structure. For reasons of rigidity the plastic is reinforced with fibers. Usually glass reinforced plastic (GRP) is used for the cab.
The necessary rigidity of a cab made of GRP is defined in accordance with the relevant standards. The disadvantage incurred by the construction from GRP and the free form of this component that this allows is the complicated repair entailed even for slight damage.
The maintenance of a rail vehicle made from GRP requires—compared to maintenance work on a metal structure—a longer repair time and is also complicated and expensive.